


Друг

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тем, кто скрывается от закона, трудно найти хорошее убежище. Если только им не помогает кто-то по другую сторону.
Kudos: 3





	Друг

Стив и Наташа проходят в холл небольшого двухэтажного дома на окраине маленького городка в Теннеси, пока Ванда разглядывает окрестности, а Сэм достаёт вещи из багажника. Наташа раздобыла на него наводку в процессе небольшой слежки за Старком.

— Говоришь, этот дом принадлежит Тони? — Стив с сомнением оглядывается, будто ждёт, что из-за угла на них вот-вот выскочит отряд спецназа.

— Да. И не переживай, здесь никто нас искать не будет и случайно не обнаружит. Тони не пользуется этим домом.

— Зачем же он держит его в собственности?

Наташа улыбается: Стив умеет задавать правильные вопросы. Тони Старк — бизнесмен, и владеть домом, который не приносит ни пользы, ни дохода, не в его правилах.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь ответ, Стив. Кстати, таких домов ещё несколько: в Огайо, в Канаде, во Франции, в Японии и в Чили.

— Ты уверена, что нас тут…

— Стив, — Наташа обрывает его резко, что ей не свойственно, — это же Старк. Он не умеет отворачиваться от людей.

Стив улавливает в её голосе горечь.

— Разве он не считает тебя предательницей?

Смех у Наташи невесёлый.

— Полагаю, нет. Скорее он считает, что я с самого начала играла за тебя. Шпионка, двойной агент, втёрлась в доверие, использовала и свалила. Не в первый раз ведь, — чем безразличнее пытается говорить Наташа, тем сильнее белеют костяшки пальцев на её сжатой в кулак руке. — Что бы он ни считал, это не меняет главного: он всё ещё заботится о нас. Таков уж Тони.

Стив, не зная, что сказать, гладит её по плечу. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Наташа и Тони близко общались, но между ними определённо чувствовалась связь. Мстители для Наташи значили так же много, как и для Тони, — были семьёй, а вопрос доверия для бывшей шпионки значил очень много. Что бы Тони ей ни сказал, те слова её глубоко ранили, но несмотря на это Нат переживала о нём. Она могла сколько угодно распинаться о важности владения информацией, но в действительности следила иногда за Тони, только чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке.

— Вы опять про Старка? — зло спрашивает Ванда, уловив конец разговора, и Наташа смеряет её прохладным взглядом.

Ванда ещё очень юная, очень категоричная, да и ненависть к фамилии Старк, пронесённая через всё детство, никуда не делась.

Стив смотрит на Наташу с немым вопросом во взгляде, и Наташа качает головой: Ванде лучше не говорить. Стив, памятуя о катастрофах, к которым приводит умалчивание, хмурится, но вынужден согласиться. Ванда бывает непредсказуемой, а на ошибки у них нет права. Любая вспышка, любой намёк на силу Алой Ведьмы — и за ними вышлют отряд. А они вымотаны, и им нужен отдых.

— Мы должны быть уверены, что он нас не ищет. Потому что, если ищет, то точно найдёт, — произносит Наташа так, словно ненавидит себя за эти слова.

— И что?

— Занят другими делами.

— Тем лучше для него.

Глаза Наташи вспыхивают недобрым огоньком, но тут до них доносится жизнерадостный голос Сэма:

— Ого! Да тут полно еды! И чипсы, народ! Кто будет чипсы? Не успеете — сами виноваты!

Стив усмехается и качает головой. Заброшенный дом, набитый едой. Очевидно, Наташа права: может, Тони и не хочет их больше видеть, но и отвернуться от тех, кого считал друзьями, не в силах. От этого тепло и больно одновременно.

— А чей это дом? — интересуется Ванда.

— Друга, — отвечает ей Наташа и уходит на кухню, где Сэм гремит посудой. — Сэм, не оставишь мне пачку чипсов, и я вспомню, с какой стороны берутся за паяльник!

— Идём, не то эти двое всё съедят, — улыбается Ванде Стив и подталкивает в сторону кухни.

Когда-нибудь она узнает. И, он надеется, поймёт.


End file.
